A New Start
by Princess.Duckling
Summary: Sakura hides her feeling towards Sasuke. Will she tell him how she feels? P.S-This is my first fanfic. I donot own Naruto


Hi fans. This is my first fanfic. It's a mixture of fanfic. and songfic. It's based on Taylor Swift song'You belong with me' Enjoy

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

* * *

A New Start

It was a perfectly warm summer evening but all the sudden…

"What?! We're over? Hey don't hang up on me!" the raven haired boy shouted. It was Sasuke Uchiha, Konoha's hottest teenage boy.

"Huh, girls," he sighed and gently sat on down on the edge of his bed.

In all of the sudden, he noticed his pink haired neighbor was watching the situation through her bedroom window all this time.

Sakura Haruno was curious. She saw the boy with a sad smile. She wanted to know what was happening. She took out her sketch book and wrote with a black marker in big letters: R U OK?

Sasuke quickly wrote down on his sketch book: FINE

Sakura gave him an encouraging smile, so Sasuke retuned her one too. He turned around, getting up. Sakura noticing Sasuke had turned around quickly scribbled something on her paper but when she turned to find Sasuke , the Uchiha had left. She stared at the paper which said: I LOVE YOU

and sighed " Maybe I'll give it to him later," she thought to herself. Sakura tuned on her favorite to take away all her stress. The song was called _Princess _by Short Stacks. She reached for comb started it song and dancing 'round. The Haruno girl was so concentrated to the music that she didn't notice that Sasuke was watching her. There was a slight smile on his face.

"She's actually good at singing. Plus, she's hot when sways her hair," he thought to himself. "Well maybe hot isn't the word to use, anyways, I already got a girlfriend. Well sorta." He slowly closed his curtains. Sakura finished singing and did a bow. She was so tired she fell asleep in an instance.

Sakura woke up with her alarm clock going 'Beep' she got up and stretched lazily. She looked through her bedroom window. Sasuke was also awake. He yawn and stretched. He was wearing a tank top which makes him look super muscular.

"He's hot," Sakura thought to herself. She immediately started to get dirty thoughts about him.

"Ahhh!" No dirty thoughts on your friend!" she shook her head violently, then got up and took a quick shower, put her clothes on and ran downstairs.

10 MINUTES LATER…

Sasuke had finished his breakfast. He was going to go for a walk at the park. As he got out of his house he noticed Sakura outside her house.

"Hey where are you going?" he asked.

Sakura turned around and replied "Park."

"Can I join you?"

"Okay," Sakura accepted his request.

They walked to the park in silent.

"So…How's life?" Sakura tried to start a conversation as they sat down on a park bench.

"Pretty much the same, more of those scary FAN girls chasing me every day," Sasuke answered. He widened his eyes when he said the word 'FAN girls' which made Sakura laugh.

"She's actually pretty cute when she smiles," Sasuke thought, a grin appeared on his face.

"Hey, isn't there gonna be an American football championship today?" Sakura asked again.

"Yeah, it'll be our school against a school from the sound," Sasuke told her.

"Good luck!"

"Thanks, need all the luck I can get."

*HONK HONK*

"Sasuke-kun. Remember our date?" Karin shouted. She was going out with Sasuke for some time.

"Oh, right. Comin," he said.

"Bye Sakura," he waved to Sakura and got in the Ferrari.

They drove away leaving Sakura all by herself…

THAT NIGHT

The game was going great. Sakura watched from the bleachers as she was holding her flute ready to play the tune with the school band. Sasuke scored so many points for the team.

The game ended with Konoha winning by far. Sasuke was happy until he spotted his girlfriend, Karin making-out with Suigetsu, his class mate.

"Hey, that's my girl," Sasuke barked at Suigetsu.

"Sasuke, I'm not your girl anymore. We can't get along together. We're over," Karin said offensively.

"You heard her," Suigetsu spat at Sasuke and put his arm around Karin.

Sasuke was soo pissed that moment. He quickly went home remembering that there's a prom tonight. He didn't have anyone to go with. Then an idea popped in his mind.

Sakura was in her bedroom when she noticed that Sasuke wrote something on his sketch book and was holding it. It said: R U GOIN 2 THE PROM TONIGHT?

Sakura gave him a weak smile and replied back: NO, STUDYING.

There was a slight frown on Sasuke's face as he left his room. Sakura thought about the prom again.

"Second thought, I'm actually going"

PROM

Sasuke was standing and sulking. Until… Sakura suddenly entered, she was wearing a metallic colored dress. The dress reached her ankles and it was strapless. Sasuke walked up to Sakura with his arms open for a hug.

"Wait," Sakura signaled him. She took a folded piece of paper out of her bag and unfolded it. She held it up to Sasuke. 'I LOVE YOU' is what was written on her paper. Surprisingly, Sasuke have the same thing.

"Sasuke-kun!!" Karin shouted as she saw him kissing Sakura.

Everyone turned and looked at Sasuke and Sakura but they didn't care, they loved each other that's all they know

THE ENDW


End file.
